The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers when searching for data in documents. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in searching for data in documents through the use of map/reduce search algorithms.
Documents, such as text documents, web pages, blogs, tweets, etc. hold data such as text, numbers, descriptions, etc. In order to search such documents for specific content, particularly when searching large volumes of heterogeneous data, techniques such as Map/Reduce are much more effective than older structured query language (SQL) or database searches. A main advantage of a Map/Reduce search is that it is very simple, since it only locates and counts occurrences of specific text/data units.